shl_hockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Varo Tyutin
Varo Tyutin is a former player of the SHL who played as the first captain of the Scarlet Saviors, and later as a center for the Black Blades. He is known for his high hockey IQ and incredible stickplay, as well as being a highly resilient player who could take on multiple players at once. Because of his talents, he has earned league-wide praise on multiple occasions. He was selected as a pick in the 2000 SHL Draft. Playing twelve seasons in the SHL, Varo finished with a 1.06 PPG, an SHL Cup (which he obtained in his final year) and holds numerous franchise records with his first team, the Scarlet Saviors, such as points, assists, and goals, and still, as of the 2016-2017 Season, remains the only player on that team to register 100 points in a single season. He was a considerable MVP nomination for the Canadian Leaf Trophy in the 2013-2014 Season, recording 31 points in the playoffs, with 5 GWG, 4 GWA, and a hat trick, but lost it to Grant Martin who had been on the winning team. Despite this, Varo won the award for Most Outstanding Player as voted by the players of the final series, and the Most Legendary Player for the most points in the entire playoffs. He retired at the end of the 2015-2016 Season, and is cited as one of the greatest playmakers the league has ever seen. During his first four years as a player, Varo was considered to be the greatest player in the league. History Varo was the first captain of the Scarlet Saviors, chosen by a group and not as a self. He was known to be one of the more agile captains in the league, and put up considerable numbers with his talents. With his high IQ and stickplay, he was known as one of "The Three" where analysts were deciding who was the better player between Tyutin, Oliver Marton, and Nick Phillips. During this time, Varo was regarded as one of the league's greatest players, and was at an age level above his peers. During the 2006-2007 Season, Varo netted 100 points for the first time, finishing 3rd in points in the league that season. During the playoffs, he aided in a 4-0 sweep of the Yellow Flash, netting 8 points. Unfortunately, they were defeated by the Astral Aeroes in a 4-3 decision, losing 3-2 in OT. Varo netted 17 points in 11 games in the playoffs. Varo was acquired by the Blades during the 2008-2009 Season in exchange for David Ellevett, Drew Morrison, Marcus Rait, Will Weung, and Viktor Retlaf. The trade was regarded as one of the biggest in SHL history, with some fans expressing discontent or happiness for the decision, citing that Varo left for "a team that could win him a championship" but also "leaving behind a piece of his legacy". He has since went on to become one of the Black Blades' greater players, playing on a line with William Erhart and David Fijin, and went to the finals during the 2010-2011 Season against the Mountain Flyers, whom they lost to in six games. Varo scored 21 points during the run, tying him with that of David Fijin at the time. During the 2013-2014 Season, Varo's leading 31 points nearly netted him the Canadian Leaf Trophy, as he forced a 3-2 lead over the Astral Aeroes with a game winning shorthanded goal. Unfortunately, Astral defeated the Blades 4-3 in the series, winning the SHL Cup that season. However, Varo won the Most Outstanding Player trophy, beating teammate David Fijin in team votes, and Grant Martin in overall votes, and the Most Legendary Player for playoff points, beating Andy Martin (with 30 points) by a single point. If Varo had won MVP, he would've been the second player in history to win all three playoff awards. After the 2014-2015 Season, Varo initially considered retirement, due to the fact he felt as if he could only play a maximum of 50 games, thinking it wouldn't fully benefit the team. However, Varo signed a 1-year extension, worth $4 million, that would expire at the end of the 2015-2016 Season. Varo played 56 of the 70 games, netting 32 points in the season. During the playoffs, Varo played 20 of the 26 games due to an injury in the series against the Brown Buccaneers. He later returned against the Branton Nickels. '''During the final two series against '''Team X and Citadel Centurions, Varo led in minutes played for all forwards, and recorded three goals and ten assists for a total of 13 points, and finally winning the SHL Cup he dreamt of winning. To end his career, Varo stated "Signing that extension was the best decision I've made." Varo announced his retirement on June 21st, 2016. A ceremony will be held from the Black Blades at the first part of their 2016-2017 Season when they take on the Scarlet Saviors. Varo had his number retired as a member of the Scarlet Saviors, in a game where the Saviors defeated the Blades 4-0. His career ended with 813 games played, and with 862 points, composing of 406 goals and 456 assists. Analysts stated had Varo started at a younger age, he could've achieved more and possibly broken the 1000-point barrier. Throughout his entire career, Varo had one of the highest stick-senses in the league, and is regarded by some as one of, if not the most, talented player in the SHL. Stats These are the stats for . Achievements *'SHL Cup Champion': 2016 ( Black Blades) *'Katana Trophy': 2001 *'Corona Trophy': 2001, 2002, 2014 *'Royal Jersey Trophy': 2014 *'Veiled Heart Trophy': 2014 *Most goals in one season as a member of the Scarlet Saviors: 50 *Most assists in one season as a member of the Scarlet Saviors: 57 *Most points in one season as a member of the Scarlet Saviors: 100 *Most goals, assists, and points in one season as a rookie for the Scarlet Saviors